In Your Shoes
by fwostbites
Summary: In which Jack and Tooth are put into the same scenarios. Two drabbles in one, completely unrelated to each other. Recent: Jack loves Tooth. Tooth loves Jack. But it's not really that simple, is it? Kind of incomplete - I'll add on to this when I feel like it :] All revolving around Jack x Tooth


In which Jack and Tooth are put into the same scenarios. Read it and you'll get what I MEAAAANN BROOSKI.

Prompt: Unrequited

Word Count: 732

Genre: Angst/Romance

Song: Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk

Summary: Jack loves Tooth. Tooth loves Jack. It's not really that simple though, is it?

* * *

He loved her. He really did.

The way her feathers shone beautifully when she flew quickly through her palace, how ecstatic she became knowing how small children took care if their teeth, and how feisty she would get when someone talked down to her.

He loved it all.

Jack Frost sighed, slapping himself with his hand and running it down his face.

He loved Toothiana, Guardian of Memories, with all his heart, and she didn't love him back.

They were friends of course - very close ones in fact, but he saw the look in her eyes when the mention of the blasted rabbit popped up in conversation. He noticed how she'd always give Bunny a full hug and hold his paws in her small hands for a moment with tenderness in her smile, while she have him the dreaded side hug.

He'd tried to tell her before his feelings, but if the their chats ever turned to something romantic, she'd say something like, "Bunny is very quirky! I like his boomerangs a lot," or , "Bunny has strong arms! Must be from all those boomerangs, wouldn't you say Jack?" And the one he hated the most, "You should learn a thing or two from Bunny."

He was the Guardian of Fun! What could he possibly learn from a cranky old rabbit?

He'd never tell her that though. He would simply agree with her, if only to stay with her longer, talk to her longer.

Consulting anyone besides himself would do him no good. Being alone for 300 years had taken its toll and , as much as he wanted to, he couldn't trust the other guardians with something so private as his love for tooth.

Jack didn't know when he fell in love with her, but he definitely knew he wasn't falling out of it.

The Guardian of 'Fun' slumped down into his tree. He decided taking a nap would lead him to the dream world, where only he and Tooth existed.

* * *

She loved him. She really did.

The way his laugh could light and entire room, how strong he was to pull through 300 lonely years, and how nurturing he was on the inside.

She loved it all.

Tooth looked down at her hands with wrinkled brows and a frown.

She loved Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, with all her heart, and he didn't love her back.

She supposed she was lucky. There was no other woman for him, at least she didn't think so. He was free and could never be contained. Relationships were out of the question to him, probably laughable. Though, the fairy did notice how he would chatter about Sophie for unusual amounts of time. He would light up, and she forced herself to believe he was relishing in he fact he he could be seen by an actual child, something he always longed for. At least that was North's logic too.

Once she tried talking to him about love. She noticed how fidgety he got, like he wanted to fly away without even saying goodbye. "Jack, have you ever thought about love?", she would ask. "Not really," he would reply. Or, "Jack, what do you think about the pattern on these teeth? Kind of looks like you and me!", to which he would say, "They're really close to each other... Weird."

The pattern on the tooth looked like two figures kissing. She supposed he was both uncomfortable and dense when it came to the L word.

Tooth had tried her hand at confessing her love for Jack to other guardians, but as she worked up her courage, it was always broken down in an instant whenever her mind drifted to one major problem of hers.

All the guardians were male. They wouldn't really understand her. She could only guess they had previous courtships, but they had no means of trying to look for a 'soul mate', so to speak. They would outlive them anyway. She sighed. Her thoughts always led to a dead end or depression, and it all revolved around Jack.

Tooth didn't know when she fell in love with him, but she was absolutely certain she would not be falling out of it.

The Guardian of Memories crossed her room and lay on her bed, hoping a dream would engulf her and take her to a place where only she and Jack existed.

* * *

WELL I HOPE YOU GET WHAT I MEAN NOW

ahaha. i think ill do more of these cause i dont know stop judging me. I have a couple of ideas but i can't write them. just doesnt work. review with a possible idea you'd like to see? also give me a song. songs are fun :] something inspired by vanilla twilight! now im being greedy. you dont have to if you dont want to!

current possible ideas: Dateless to a christmas dance, love letter, teasing

im almost 100% sure there are 101 errors. I wrote this while half asleep and im too lazy to polish it. thats called effort kids!

okay. boo out. please review! means a lot to me :] questions and comments welcome


End file.
